Future Circles (KeiAs)
Future Circles is a very difficult demon level by Keias. It is known for its Nine Circles effect, as well as very difficult wave and ship sections with tricky timings and many tight spaces, using a slew of grouped portals. It is generally considered an Insane demon. Gameplay The level starts with a slow cube part. There is a low detail mode with the text "LD" and "(Disable Background)". There are a few orb spam sections and simple timings. Then there is a ship part with lots of moving objects changing the tightness of the space, as well as various sawblades. Then there is a slow cube part that leads into the drop. The drop starts with a fast wave with many difficult timings that later has an area with lots of gravity and size portals. This is followed by a dual mini wave with tricky gravity portals to deal with. Then there is a short wave part with a little memory. This leads into a dual mini wave based on holding up for a little. Then there is a similarily hard wave part to the first part which has tons of hard timings as well as gravity and size portals. Then there is a dual mini wave with a few spikes to avoid. This is followed by a wave part with many hard timings and some mashing. This leads into an auto dual mini wave segment. There is then a wave part with lots of mashing and the text "Go!". Then there is a ship part with tons of difficult orb timings and size portals. This is followed by a dual ship with many orbs and gravity portals. This leads into a tricky ship part with a bunch of straight flying. Then there is a short dual ship with a few orbs. There is then a ship part with tons of orbs, gravity, and size portals, and that ends with the text "Almost Done!". Then there is another tricky wave part with hard timings. This is followed by a ship part with some orbs as well as many portals. This leads into a wave part with many portals to negotiate. Then there is a dual wave part with difficult parts and mashing. Then there is a ship part with huge amounts of gravity portals trickily spaced. This is followed by a short but hard wave part with a few tight spaces. Then there is a slightly easier ship part with a few size portals. This leads into a wave part with a few more tight spaces. Then there is a ship part with a slew of orbs to deal with. There is then a ship part with more size portals to survive. Then there is a slightly less tight wave part with some spikes on the edge. This is followed by an upside-down ship part with many size portals. Then there is an auto cube part and the level ends. The text "Future Circles" appears, along with "EraeL", "GG", and "Horntail Cave II?". Coins * The first coin is located in the first cube part, which involves missing a blue orb. * The second coin is located in the earlier parts of the drop and can be reached by going through a few tight spaces. * The third coin is located in the final cube part and can be reached by clicking an invisible blue orb. Trivia * The Horntail Cave II text at the end could signify a sequel to that level. Gallery bandicam 2016-08-14 11-11-39-454.jpg|First coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-11-57-626.jpg|Second coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-13-20-583.jpg|Third coin. Walkthrough Category:2.0 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Ultra Circles levels Category:Hard circles Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:2016 levels Category:Very hard demon Category:Levels with a removed song